


Pomsta je sladká

by tiberia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, po válce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiberia/pseuds/tiberia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus a Hermiona si nedokážou odpustit vzájemné naschvály. Ale jak se říká: co se škádlívá....aneb povídka, ve které se profesoři Grangerová a Snape chovají jako zastydlí puberťáci a tudíž jsou jednoznačně a naprosto OOC.<br/>Překlad povídky od ZauBaerin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomsta je sladká

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rache ist süß...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112375) by ZauBaerin. 



**  
**

_Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří knihy o Harry Potterovi přeložili do češtiny. Autorkou této fanfikce je_ _**ZauBaerin** _ _. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního zisku._

  


Dost možná, že její zaječení bylo slyšet až v nejvzdálenějších koutech Bradavic. Bylo jí to fuk. Hermiona Grangerová nevěřícně zírala na svůj odraz. To nemůže být pravda! Jak se tohle mohlo stát? Ze všech sil se snažila nepropadnout hysterii.

Potlačila narůstající paniku a snažila se klidně dýchat. Pevně sevřela víčka. Ruku přitiskla na ústa, aby se znovu nerozkřičela. Zhluboka se nadechla, vzala do prstů pramen vlasů a pomalu otevřela jedno oko.

 _Pro Merlina ..._ nebyla to halucinace. Její vlasy byly zelené. Zářivě zelené, přesněji řečeno. Světlounce trávově zelené, úplně nejpřesněji řečeno. Rychle zase zavřela oči a znovu se zhluboka nadechla. Pak je naráz prudce otevřela a s nadějí pohlédla do zrcadla.

„Ach... sakra, sakra,“ zasyčela vztekle. Samozřejmě, že to nebyla noční můra. Zelené vlasy se stále odrážely v zrcadle.

Moc dobře věděla, komu může poděkovat za tu pikantní barvu vlasů. „Snape...“ zavrčela.

Jenomže jak to dokázal? Dávala si takový pozor. Nesnědla ani nevypila nic, co by napřed nezkontrolovala. Při cestách po hradě se obezřetně rozhlížela. Ve sborovně si na něj vždycky dávala pozor. Ale přesto se mu nějak podařilo, aby dnes ráno v koupelnovém zrcadle vypadala, jako kdyby jí na hlavě ležela obrovská žába s dlouhýma nohama.

 _Jen počkej!_ _Však já ti na ten fígl přijdu … a pak se těš!_ Pomsta bude strašná.

Ale nejdřív musí najít protikouzlo, protože takhle nemůže mezi lidi.

O půl hodiny později musela přiznat, že se jí nedaří jeho lest prokouknout a přijít na nějaké řešení. Přinutila se ke klidu a ještě jednou v myšlenkách prošla poslední hodinu. Byla si naprosto jistá, že když se probudila, měly její vlasy ještě naprosto přirozenou barvu. Její vřele milovaný kocour Křivonožka předl a ležel vedle ní, zatímco když vyšla z koupelny s rosničkově zelenými vlasy, jenom prskal. Takže se osprchovala, umyla si vlasy a tehdy se to stalo. Důkladně prozkoumala šampon, sprchový gel a dokonce i sprchovou hlavici, ale marně.

_Jak se mu to, u Merlinových zchromlých nohou, mohlo jenom podařit?_

Tou dobou stál i profesor Snape v koupelně u zrcadla a samolibě se díval na svůj odraz. Byl si jistý, že už si toho všimla. A že královsky zuří. Mlasknul jazykem a pak se usmál.

To byla pomsta za to, co mu provedla. Trpělivě, jako kočka před myší dírou, čekal na příležitost k odplatě. V tomhle byl mistrem a věděl, že jeho hodina přijde a bude se kochat úspěchem.

Sledoval ji, tajně naslouchal jejím hovorům a v jednom požehnaném okamžiku mu sama vložila do ruky zbraň.

A pak zaútočil. Stejně, jako číhající kočka. Spokojeně se ušklíbl. A dokonce i s pomocí kočky.

Teď radostně očekával následující setkání. Severus si byl jistý, že to kouzlo nebude schopna sama zvrátit o nic lépe, než on to její zákeřné kouzlo, kterým ho doběhla před několika dny.Alespoň se zatvářil vztekle, protože vrčení v současné době musel vypustit z repertoáru. _Počkej, já ti ukážu, ty zatracená nebelvírko!_

V radostném očekávání chňapl plášť z věšáku a vydal se do Velké síně na snídani s kolegyní Hermionou Grangerovou. Za nic na světě by nechtěl propást její příchod na scénu. Takže právě s nepatrným, či spíš pranepatrným úsměvem – musí přece dbát na svoji pověst – seděl za učitelským stolem a nespouštěl oči ze dveří.

A pak ta chvíle přišla. Skoro všichni studenti už byli shromáždění, když se rozlétly dveře a viditelně naštvaná Hermiona Grangerová nakráčela do Velké síně. Ignorovala smích a šuškání studentstva a se zvednutou bradou a vlajícími vlasy vyrazila dlouhými kroky napříč místností k učitelskému stolu.

„Ach... Hermiono! Co se ti stalo s vlasy?“ ozval se okamžitě Minervin hlas. Stará čarodějka se očividně snažila potlačit smích.

„Nejspíš,“ pronesla Hermiona sladkým hlasem, „se nějaký vtipálek rozhodl, že je čas na změnu. Nemáš mi k tomu co říct, Severusi?“ zeptala se, když se k ní od kolegy lektvaristy doneslo nezaměnitelné odfrknutí.

„Já?“ ukázal na sebe a nevinně se optal fistulovým hlasem: „Jak bych mohl?“

To už Hermiona stála nad ním a zavrtávala se do něj pohledem.

„Že by se ti někdo snažil naznačit, že jsi ještě nezkušený zelenáč, nebelvírko?“ optal se a při řeči mírně šišlal.

„A kdopak to tak mohl být, ty hade?“ zavrčela a lehce přimhouřila oči.

„Že by ten samý, kdo má na svědomí, že musím být potichu, lvice?“ zasyčel Severus.

„Pochopila jsem, zmijozeláku!“ odsekla Hermiona a obešla stůl ke svému místu.

„Miono!“ zaburácel Síní Hagridův hlas. „Tahle barva vlasů ti sluší. Vypadáš jako obrovská rosnička!“

„Díky, Hagride,“ sladce pronesla Hermiona a vrhla zničující pohled na Severuse, který za šálkem kávy schovával úsměv. „Doufám, že se dobře bavíš.“

Severusovi se podařilo nasadit skutečně nevinný pohled a zamumlal: „Zelená ti jde ohromně k pleti, drahoušku.“ Ovšem protože posledních pár dní byl nucen mluvit vysokým falzetovým hlasem, sarkasmus v jeho hlase poněkud pozbyl ostří. Což ho ohromně štvalo, jak Hermiona poznala z jeho zamračené grimasy.

Zamrkala, pokud možno tím nejvíce iritujícím způsobem, napodobila jeho hlas a vypískla: „Všecko je lepší, než tvůj pisklavý hlásek!“

Severus se zrovna chystal vztekle vyletět ze svého místa, když se energicky ozval Minervin hlas: „To by stačilo, vy dva. Okamžitě toho nechte! To je neslýchané! Po obědě vás chci vidět ve své kanceláři! Oba dva, podotýkám.“ Přísně pohlédla na Hermionu i Severuse. „A teď se chovejte slušně! Jste jako děti … a před studenty! To bych od vás nikdy nečekala...“

Protivníci se za svorného reptání vrátili k snídani.

V následujících vyučovacích hodinách byla Hermiona pro své studenty zdrojem neutuchajícího zájmu a veselí. Její neobvyklá barva vlasů byla tématem dne.

„Myslím, že vaše vlasy jsou suprový, profesorko Grangerová! Vypadáte fakt senzačně.“ Tohle nemohl říct nikdo jiný, než Kenneth Catherwood. Mladý havraspár měl pro Hermionu slabost a v jednom kuse ji stíhal obdivnými pohledy. Spolužáci si z něj kvůli tomu utahovali, ale kluk měl dost tlustou hroší kůži a tak ho poblouzněnost do jeho učitelky neopouštěla.

„Děkuji ti, Kenne! To je od tebe velice hezké. Zelenou barvu mám vlastně docela ráda, jen se mi nelíbí srovnávání s rosničkou,“ odpověděla Hermiona.

Studenti se zasmáli. „Byla jste pěkně naštvaná,“ vložil se do toho Brooke Lennox z Mrzimoru.

„To tedy ano,“ potvrdila Hermiona, „a ještě pořád jsem.“

„Opravdu si myslíte, že je za tím profesor Snape?“ Nathan Ocklay, taky z Mrzimoru, se na ni podíval s tázavým pohledem.

„Jasný, že je,“ vmísil se Brooke. „To byla jeho pomsta za tu fistulku, co mu profesorka Grangerová přičarovala!“

„To bylo vážně skvělý!“ „Jo, taky si to myslím!“ „Bylo to od vás děsně odvážný!“ nesly se ohlasy ze všech stran. „Pěkně jste ho zesměšnila, profesorko Grangerová!“

Hermiona zamyšleně pohlédla na své studenty. _Co jsem to udělala?_ Zasunula si za ucho pramen vlasů. Připomenula si jejich aktuální barvu a znovu se v ní vzedmula vlna hněvu. Rychle potlačila ozývající se špatné svědomí.

„Uklidněte se, prosím! Vrátíme se k vyučování,“ křikla hlasitě a až do konce výuky nepřipustila jakoukoliv diskuzi o nové barvě svých vlasů.

Oběd do sebe naházela a pak zmizela v knihovně, aby se pokusila najít protijed nebo protikouzlo. Samozřejmě bezúspěšně a tak se po přestávce na oběd vydala do Minerviny kanceláře, bezprostředně následována Severusem, který ji na chodbě skoro dohnal.

Netušila, jestli je to jen její představa, nebo jestli opravdu zaslechla jeho tichý smích. Nezískala žádný důkaz, ani když se neočekávaně otočila – Snape vypadal stejně nasupeně jako vždycky.

Minerva McGonagallová za celou dobu svého působení v Bradavicích – ať už jako ředitelka, či dřiv jako profesorka, nebo vedoucí Nebelvíru – ještě nikdy neviděla tak dětinské chování, jako u těch dvou, kteří právě seděli u jejího stolu.

Zavrtěla hlavou a zahleděla se na ty dva naštvané dětiny. Severus i Hermiona seděli s rukama zkříženýma na hrudi a tvrdohlavě zírali před sebe. Neřekli ani slovo.

Minervě skutečně docházela trpělivost. Zvedla ruku a bouchla do stolu.

„Tak a teď už toho mám dost,“ zahřměla. „Nemáte mi k tomu co říct?“

„Nevím, proč bych měl něco říkat,“ zavrčel Severus. Přesněji řečeno chtěl zavrčet, ale v současné době zněl jeho hlas nanejvýš jako pištění lasičky, které někdo dupnul na ocásek. Což ho tak rozzuřilo, že se naklonil k Hermioně a vyštěkl: „Mám sto chutí ti za to zakroutit krkem!“

„V čem je problém, zmijozelskej? Mluvíš jako obvykle,“ odpověděla kousavě. „Radši mi řekni, jaké kouzlo jsi použil, abys mi obarvil vlasy na zeleno.“

„Co se ti na té barvě nelíbí? Zelená je barva naděje. Tak co ještě chceš?“ Severus si podrážděně odkašlal, v marném pokusu zbavit se přeskakujícího hlasu. Vztekle vyskočil a současně vytáhnul hůlku. Výhružně ji namířil na Hermionu.

Ta už stála přímo před ním. „Co uděláš?“ prskla. „Zakleješ mě do příštího století?“

„Radši do příštího tisíciletí, tam není tak velké nebezpečí, že se vrátíš zpátky,“ zasyčel.

Minerva obrátila oči v sloup, mávla rukou a bleskově si přivolala Severusovu hůlku. Měla toho tak akorát dost. Pak zápěstím ve vzduchu opsala složitý vzor a namířila hůlku na Severuse. Chytil se za krk a náhle se rozkašlal.

„Proč jsi to, u Merlinových smrdutých ponožek, neudělala už dávno, Minervo?“ zahřměl plnou silou svého obvyklého barytonu. „Necháš mě s tím trapným pištěním pobíhat několik dní, aby se mi mohla vysmát celá škola, i když jsi schopná můj hlas obnovit během několika vteřin? Co jsem ti udělal, Minervo, žes mě musela bodnout do zad?“

„K čertu, Severusi! Nic jsi mi neudělal,“ odsekla nevrle, „jen jsem neměla nejmenší chuť řešit vaše dětinské prkotiny. Protože přesně tak se chováte. Jako děti! Všem to leze na nervy, celému učitelskému sboru!“

Minerva nemohla uvěřit vlastním očím. Stáli před ní jako dva kohouti, s rukama založenýma na prsou a nedůvěřivě se navzájem sledovali, jako by očekávali, že je ten druhý promění v něco nechutně slizkého.

„Ách, svatý Merline!“ Minerva poraženě zvedla ruce a zavrtěla hlavou. „Už toho bylo dost. Okamžitě se spolu usmiřte. Zavřu vás tady na tak dlouho, dokud se nedokážete snést, nebo dokud se nepozabíjíte. Ale o jedno vás prosím... něco s tím udělejte.“

Přešla ke dveřím, zastavila se u nich a zavelela: „Accio hůlka Hermiony Grangerové!“ Když se octla v její ruce, zmizela za dveřmi s hbitostí, kterou by od čarodějky jejího věku nikdo nečekal.

Hermiona i Severus ohromeně hleděli na dveře, za kterými zmizela.

„To snad ne?“ reptala Hermiona. „Co to mělo být? Viděls, jak si přivolala moji hůlku? ...Co? Každopádně mám návrh, ať už to máme rychle za sebou,“ a letmo se na Severuse podívala. „Řekneš mi, jak napravit barvu vlasů, omluvíš se a na celou věc zapomeneme.“

„Tss, a za co bych se omlouval? Ty můžeš za všechny problémy, které teď máme na krku,“ zavrčel Severus.

„Já? Okamžitě mi řekni, jak jsi moje vlasy přebarvil na zeleno!“ odsekla Hermiona.

Severus se nepřestával tvářit naprosto nevinně. „A co sis tak na mě zasedla, Grangerová? Proč si myslíš, že za to můžu já? Radši se zamysli, jestli jsi svým proslule přívětivým chováním nenaštvala nějakého ctitele, který se ti teď chce pomstít?“ Severus se ušklíbl a zvedl obočí. „Ach, beru zpět, já zapomněl, že s výjimkou červenovlasé lasičky nikoho takového nemáš. A nevěřím, že ten by takového kouzla byl schopen. Moje chyba.“

„Jsi arogantní neřád, Snape, a vždycky budeš,“ naštvala se Hermiona. „Já mám skvělého přítele! Jen proto, žes ho doteď neviděl to ještě neznamená, že neexistuje. Kde si myslíš, že trávím víkendy?“ Na okamžik se jí zdálo, že se ve Snapeových očích mihly obavy, ale byla příliš rozzuřená, než aby se nad tím zamyslela. „Tak co řekneš teď, profesore Po-všech -lidech-plivu Snape?“

„To vyprávěj hlupákovi, jako je Weasley,“ ušklíbl se Severus.

„Fajn, jak myslíš, Severusi.“ Hermiona se posadila na opěrku jednoho z křesel u Minervina stolu. „Mám i jiné věci na práci, než sedět tady a hádat se s tebou, tak to pojďme uzavřít. Prostě mi řekni, jak to kouzlo odstranit. Už tě mám až po krk.“

„Podívejme, tak ty mě máš plné zuby,“ zavrčel Severus. „Konec konců, několik dní jsem pobíhal po škole a pištěl jako křeček, vystavený posměchu studentů i kolegů. Ty jsi všehovšudy strávila půl dne se zelenými vlasy, které ti navíc docela sluší. A kdyby mi Minerva nepomohla, nepohnula bys ani prstem, abys to kouzlo zrušila, jen to klidně přiznej, Hermiono!“ Napřímil se do plné výšky a pohlédl na ni. „Takže jsem názoru, že ti neuškodí, když budeš ještě pár dní vypadat jako obří rosnička.“

„Sakra, Severusi, jdeš mi na nervy!“ Hermiona vyskočila a popadla ho za ruku.

„Nepřeháněj to, slečinko.“ zasyčel Severus vztekle. „Já lezu na nervy tobě? A to říká otravná, dotěrná, přechytralá vševědka? Věř tomu, že to já mám plný zuby tebe!“ Přivřel oči: „A teď pusť moji ruku, ty...“

„Ty … co? Mudlovská šmejdko!?“ Hermiona okamžitě pustila jeho ruku a ublíženě se na něj podívala.

Severus zblednul a chytil ji za ramena. „Opravdu si myslíš, že bych tohle někdy řekl, nebo si i jenom myslel, Hermiono?“ zeptal se tiše.

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne,“ řekla, „samozřejmě, že ne. Omlouvám se, že jsem řekla něco tak pitomého, Severusi. Plácla jsem to ze vzteku, ale i tak je to neomluvitelné. Kéž bych to mohla vzít zpátky.“ Pohlédla mu zpříma do očí. „Je mi to líto, Severusi.“

Hluboce si povzdychnul a podíval se na ni. Neřekl ani slovo, jen se jí pátravě díval do očí.

„Řekni něco, Severusi,“ řekla tiše a sklopila oči. A pak se pomalu naklonila dopředu, opřela si čelo o jeho hruď a s podrážděním si uvědomila, že jí srdce začalo uhánět. A když přemístil ruce z jejích ramen na záda a začal ji pomalu hladit, byla dočista zmatená. Rozechvěle vydechla, vzhlédla a zadívala se mu do očí.

Když se o nějaký čas později Minerva vrátila do své kanceláře, s ohromením zjistila, že je prázdná. Dočista zapomněla, že jakožto zástupce ředitele mohl Snape používat krb v ředitelně.

A hluboko dole ve sklepení se k sobě oba protivníci tulili v Severusově posteli a dívali se na sebe s trochou zmatku, ale s blaženými úsměvy.

Hermiona se otočila na břicho a opřela se Severusovi o hrudník. „Myslím, že bychom s tím neustálým hašteřením na veřejnosti měli konečně přestat, Severusi. Ne, že bych naše rozmíšky neměla ráda, ale protože oba máme tendenci naše žertíky přehánět, myslím, že bychom si to měli nechat jen do soukromí. Jinak si tím podrýváme autoritu, nemyslíš?“

„To není tak úplně zcestný nápad, nebelvírko.“ Sesunul ji dolu a shodil své dlouhé nohy z postele. „A proto teď spolu půjdeme najít Minervu, aby nám vrátila hůlky.“

„Počkej, napřed chci vědět, jak jsi to provedl s mými vlasy! Dávala jsem si takový pozor, nejedla jsem ani nepila nic, o čem bych si nebyla jistá, že je to bezpečné. Všechno ve svém bytě jsem zkontrolovala. Je to pro mě záhada!“ Hermiona se na něj tázavě podívala a současně se snažila obléknout.

Severus se zasmál, když si všiml, jak zápasí s naprosto zauzlovanou halenkou. „Byl to tvůj kocour,“ přiznal.

„Křivonožka?“ zeptala se nevěřícně, „ale jak...?“

„Jak jsem to provedl? No, vlastně to bylo docela jednoduché. Za prvé, byl jsem ve střehu a pozorně naslouchal, když jsi mluvila o svém každodenním životě. Pak jsem musel získat důvěru tvého kocoura, což bylo snadné. Většinu času se stejně ochomýtá ve sklepení. A pak jsem jen musel čekat na příležitost.“ Severus se ušklíbl, když si všiml Hermioniny netrpělivosti.

„Fajn, a … co dál?“

Pak jsem mu nasypal na kožich trochu prášku, který jsem vyvinul speciálně pro tebe a doufal jsem, že dodržíš své každodenní zvyky.“

„Zvyky? Jaké...?“ Hermioně docházela slova.

„Pomazlit se ráno s kočkou, pak se osprchovat a umýt si vlasy,“ vysvětlil. „Ve skutečnosti ten prášek obsahuje pigmenty z kůže rosničky. Upravil jsem je tak, že jakmile přijdou do styku s vodou, pouští barvu jedna radost. Dalo mi to trochu zabrat, ale stálo to za to.“

Zasmál se. „Pomsta je sladká ...“

„Ty … ty záludný hade!“ zaklela Hermiona a praštila ho dlaní do hrudi. Jako blesk ji popadl za ruku a přitáhl ji ke dveřím. „Tak pojď, ty čarodějnice. Vyzvedneme si svoje hůlky.“

Za chvíli už klepali na dveře Minerviny kanceláře a po vyzvání vstoupili.

„Ale koukněme!“ pozdravila je ředitelka, „vy jste ještě naživu? Už jsem si myslela, že jste se navzájem pozabíjeli.“

„To víš, ředitelko,“ zavrčel Snape, „chyběly nám hůlky. A teď bychom je rádi nazpět,“ a požadujícím gestem natáhl ruku.

Minerva se na něj šokovaně podívala. „Co...?“

„Jen žertuje, Minervo. Bude to v pořádku,“ ujistila Hermiona ředitelku.

„Taky musíš zkazit každou legraci, Hermiono,“ zabručel Severus.

„Jen aby to byla pravda, Severusi,“ řekla Minerva zaraženě, ale obě hůlky jim podala.

Hermiona se postavila před Severuse. „A teď se do toho pusť. Žádný spěch. Dávám ti na to celých třicet vteřin.“

S kamennou tváří na ni pohlédl, zvedl hůlku a namířil na její vlasy. Pak tiše pronesl kouzlo. Ucítila lehké zabrnění a škubla sebou, když uslyšela Minervino zasténání.

„Severusi!“

„A jéje...“ a kouknul po ní neviňoučkým pohledem.

Hermiona popadla pramen vlasů a ani ji nepřekvapilo, když uviděla modrou. „Velmi vtipné,“ zavrčela. „Tak prosím, Severusi!“

Znovu zvedl hůlku a chystal se zamumlat zaklínadlo, když ho Hermiona zarazila: „Nestojím ani o žluté ani o fialové vlasy. Žádám pouze svoji skutečnou barvu. A běda ti, jestli mi zničíš vlasy! To se těš na krutou pomstu.“

„Už se třesu,“ poznamenal, ale okamžitě se zarazil, když na krku ucítil Hermioninu hůlku. „Uklidni se přece! Sotva jsme … hmm … však víš … je konec veškeré legrace …“ brblal Severus.

„Myslela jsem, že jsi spokojený. Na každý pád ses tak projevoval,“ podotkla Hermiona samolibě.

„Připouštím, že to nebylo špatné,“ připustil Severus velkoryse, což mu od Hermiony vyneslo okamžitý šťouchanec.

„Au!“ třel si Severus s přehnaným gestem žebra. Minerva si hlasitě odkašlala, aby přitáhla jejich pozornost. Káravě na ně pohlédla, ale nedokázala se ubránit spokojenému úsměvu. S předstíraným podrážděním máchla rukou směrem ke dveřím. „Ztraťte se a vyřešte si svoje problémy sami. Mám taky jiné věci na práci, než starat se o vás.“

Posadila se zpátky za stůl. „Takže – ať už vás tu nevidím!“

„Však už jdeme,“ řekla Hermiona.

„Poznáme, když nejsme vítáni,“ prohlásil Severus, chytil Hermionu za ramena a postrkoval ji směrem ke dveřím.

„Počkej, Severusi, a co bude s mými vlasy?“ chtěla vědět Hermiona.

„Podle mého ti ty barevné moc sluší. Jako žába jsi náhodou vypadala úžasně,“ zaslechla Minerva Severusovu odpověď a nedokázala se nezasmát, když uslyšela Hermionin rozhořčený výkřik.

„Konečně našli ti dva společnou řeč. Však už bylo na čase,“ ozval se Brumbálův hlas z rámu obrazu, visícího naproti stolu.

„Ach ano, výjimečně s tebou musím souhlasit, Albusi,“ prohlásila Minerva, opřela se a spokojeně se usmála.

  


_~ konec ~_

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
